New Years
by DrEvil818
Summary: A new side story in the modern time. Is a shoot off of Together We Can. Christopher Brandon and Marianne Dashwood are engaged and spending their first New Year's Eve together at Sir John's.
1. Chapter 1

The holiday season was wrapping up nicely. It was New Year's Eve. Sir John Middleton was throwing a New Year's Eve party on his estate. Since New Year's Eve was on a Saturday this year, his guests were spending the night so they could thoroughly enjoy some cocktails and champagne to celebrate.

It was about ten minutes to midnight. Delia Middleton, Anne Dashwood and Adele Jennings were sitting in the reception room enjoying the fire and ambience. The house was beautifully decorated for Christmas. They had a wonderful dinner and were enjoying each other's company. Delia, Anne and Adele chatted and smiled as she watched two specific couples dancing. Edward and Elinor were giggling and chatting. But the other two lovebirds dancing they were especially happy about. The engaged Christopher Brandon and Marianne Dashwood.

Anne in particular grinned at her daughter and future son in law. They were dancing close together with Christopher's arms wrapped around Marianne's waist as her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him close to her. They had their foreheads touching as they grinned at each other.

"It is going to be a great year, especially since I have you and we will be married darling." Christopher said to her smiling.

Marianne smiled and looked into his eyes that were so full of love. She knew they reflected on how hers looked when she gazed at him. "Yes it is going to be fabulous. I can't wait to be your wife Christopher." Christopher smiled down at her. Marianne smiled as well and just gazed at his handsome face, looking incredibly sexy in his neatly trimmed beard. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she pulled him close for another kiss.

The happy couples along with the group of family and friends gathered around to watch the countdown in the telly in London. They all counted down and cheered happy New Year!

Sir John and Delia threw confetti in the air at their guests. They all giggled and Edward and Elinor along with Christopher and Marianne reached for each other for their first kiss of the New Year.

They mingled for a bit and chatted. Christopher was behind Marianne with his arms wrapped around her as they chatted with Delia and Adele. Soon the two women made their way over to Elinor and Edward.

"Happy New Year sweetheart." Christopher whispered to her as he placed kisses on her temple.

Marianne smiled while she closed her eyes, savoring his arms wrapped around her. "Mmmmm, happy New Year love."

Christopher took note that they had a bit of privacy as they maneuvered towards the window. He reached down with one hand as it glided down her breast, then her stomach and over her hip and thigh. "Mmmm." She groaned. He smiled to himself and giggled as. He kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait to get you upstairs so we can have our own private celebration of the New Year." He whispered in his trademark deep velvet voice. Which made Marianne turn to goo in his arms.

 _"If these people were not in here right now, my clothes and his would be torn off right now."_ Marianne thought.

Something about holidays and this house caused their arousal and lust for each other to increase. Even though it had always been at a very high level once they started seeing each other. It might have been that they no longer had to sneak around and keep their relationship a secret that made them more turned on this night.

"Oh Christopher. I can't wait to have my way with you in our guest room." She gasped and she squeezed his arm tighter. She was already feeling the tingling and dampness in her knickers starting. He giggled and nibbled on her ear lobe, as he began to feel his trousers begin to get a bit more snug.

Marianne giggled at the sensation. "Well I think we should excuse ourselves and say goodnight." He whispered. Marianne giggled and turned her head to look up at him with his boyish grin. She stepped away and tugged his hand as they made their way to their hosts and other guests.

Anne, Delia, Adele, Margaret along with a friend of hers sat in the reception room enjoying the huge Christmas tree and fire that was going. Margaret and her friend Natalie were giggling as they checked their Instagram accounts.

Natalie was happy to come along. She always thought Edward was cute and would giggle and blush when he would speak to her. Once she met Marianne's new fiancé, she was smitten with Christopher as well. She whispered to Margaret after they greeted them.

"Wow he is cute especially with that beard. I can see why your sister went with him even though he is older." Natalie whispered to Margaret.

Margaret looked between amused and grossed out at the same time as she giggled. "Well, yes he is handsome, but I think of him as another brother now. But he makes my sister very happy. That is all I want." Margaret stated firmly and looked back down at her iphone.

John got comfortable in one of the oversized arm chairs, accepting that he was now the lone man in a room full of giggling ladies.

"Well I think it was lovely. But it sure did seem like Christopher and your lovely Marianne were in a hurry to retire." Adele stated with a giggle. Anne turned red and grinned.

"Yes, I think so. I know Edward had a late shift last night. But they looked like they were looking forward to retiring." Anne stated.

"Yes, I think the lovebirds were looking forward to celebrating the New Year on their own for a bit." Delia added in.

"Yes, as it should be. We now have two very happy and in love couples ringing in the new year together. As it should be." John stated as he took another sip of his drink. The ladies all spoke in their agreement.

Upstairs in the one guestroom, clothes were strewn about the darkened room. The only light coming from the moon through the window near the bed. Soft moans and sighs were heard. Marianne and Christopher fell to the bed together. Marianne looked up into Christopher's eyes as he softly thrust inside her. She was in ecstasy at the feel of him. He smiled down at her and leaned down to exchange kisses between their movements. Marianne ran her hands through his hair as he leaned down to place kisses on her chest and full breasts. She smiled as she felt the slight tickle of his facial hair on her skin.

Christopher pushed himself up on his hands and gave a firm thrust that caused both of their heads to be thrown back and a synchronized gasps and panting. He leaned down to kiss her again as he reached his hand to caress her hip and thigh that she had loosely wrapped around his waist. They gazed in each others eyes as they moved.

Marianne gazed up at him with her eyes full of love and passion for him. She had never experienced the depth of physical pleasure and emotional connection before during sex before him. She had only had two relationships that went that far. But being so deeply in love and knowing you found your soulmate was another matter. She as well as Christopher didn't believe in casual flings. She wanted to feel a connection and love for the person. The love was quickly realized within weeks after meeting between Christopher and Marianne, especially when their relationship became intimate.

Christopher smiled down at her as he thrust inside her. He leaned down to kiss her some more. He began to turn to his side towards his back gently pulling her along with him. Marianne smiled and kept eye contact as they repositioned themselves. Christopher was flat on his back as Marianne straddled him and laid against his chest placing kisses on his neck and chest.

Christopher gently wrapped his arms around her back and shoulders hugging her to him and slowly sat up with her. He slowly laid back down on his back. She looked down at him as he smiled up at her. She soon began to move her hips up and down along his erection slowly. She gasped and panted as she felt him inside her. Christopher reached for her left hand and kissed her fingers next to her engagement ring. "Ohh ahh." Marianne moaned as she closed her eyes. Christopher sat up and wrapped his arms around her as they began to kiss again. Christopher loved the feel of her full breasts pressed up against his chest. Christopher leaned his right hand down on the mattress to brace himself so he could thrust against her to meet her movements.

Marianne wrapped her arms around him and had her right hand threading through his hair as he kissed her neck. "Oh, ahh darling Christopher. You are so fantastic." Marianne panted as she felt herself getting closer to release. Their position caused Christopher's firm member to rub against Marianne's sensitive clit with each thrust inside her. Marianne was near tears with the pleasure she was feeling. Christopher moaned and panted as he felt himself getting closer. One more movement and then they were both there. "Ahh oh love." He whispered and gasped against her neck as he felt her contract around him along with his semen shooting inside her.

Out in the hall Margaret and Natalie had said goodnight to the adults and Anne. They were heading towards their shared guestroom. Giggling as the looked at their iphones. They stopped and looked to the door they were passing to the right. Mutual moaning was coming from the other side. Natalie gasped and giggled turning red as well as Margaret. "Oh God! Those two are unbelieveable!" Margaret whispered exasperated. Natalie giggled.

"Well, Christopher is cute even for a guy in his late 30's. But I don't think I am going to be able to look at your sister and him now without giggling." Natalie said as they made their way down to the other guestroom.

The couple on the other side of the door didn't hear the giggling coming from the two teenagers. Marianne pulled him as close as possible to her as she kissed his neck and cheek. He pulled away smiling up at her as she reached up to caress her forehead and hair. They were still panting. Marianne gazed at him adoringly then grinned. "Well Happy New Year to us. That was a wonderful way to ring in the new year love."

He smiled and leaned forward to exchange another deep kiss with her. Marianne hugged him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. The gazed at each other as they kept exchanging soft kisses. Marianne was in no hurry to move off of him. She wanted to maintain the physical connection with him inside as long as possible. He was rubbing his hand up and down her back and buttocks. He made a slight movement to lead them down on the bed. "Hmm not yet darling. I am not ready to move and let go of you yet. I love feeling you still inside me." She whispered kissing him again.

"Don't worry love, I am not going anywhere. I love feeling your warmth." They both smiled and giggled as they rested their foreheads against each other. "Happy New Year Marianne. I am so glad to start this year off with you. Especially since it started off with making love to my fiancé." He said smiling up at her.

Marianne giggled. "Yes, that was a splendid kick off to the year. I love you."

Christopher kissed her again. "I love you too Marianne." He whispered back at her. Marianne was starting to feel a bit of a knot in her back. They both giggled as Marianne adjusted herself. Marianne slowly began to rise up on her knees. Both looked down and watched as he slipped out of her as Marianne let out a slight gasp. They got comfortable and laid down in the bed spooning against each other. Christopher wrapped his arms around her enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. He kissed her temple. They whispered words of love and contentment as they soon drifted off to sleep snuggled together.


	2. Chapter 2

Marianne woke up and smiled as she felt the wonderful warm presence of Christopher wrapped around her on their sides. He was pressed up against her back and had his arms wrapped around her, with his face pressed into her hair. She giggled not knowing how he could breath.

Marianne's comfort was a bit disturbed by the uncomfortable feeling of having to use the loo. She began to slowly move and shift Christopher's arm so she could get out of bed. "Hmmm don't get up yet sweetheart." He murmured with a slight smile as he kept his eyes closed. Marianne untangled herself and giggled. She looked down at him and kissed his cheek.

"I wish I could but I will be back in a minute. Have to go to the loo." She said tip toeing to the bathroom. He giggled and hugged her pillow to him as he closed his eyes again.

Marianne brushed her teeth and wiped her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost giggled at seeing her nude reflection. She was comfortable with her body, but still a bit self conscience. She thought herself a bit chubby but with her height she was assured that she was at the perfect figure for her build. She giggled as she ran a hand down her breasts. She was a bit self conscience of those thinking they were on the rather large side. Christopher quickly put her at ease when they became lovers. He was her number one fan of her body.

She stepped out of the bathroom and smiled as he was tangled up and hugging the pillow she used to him. She walked over to the bed and gently caressed his shoulder. "Do you want to make room for me again or should I get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast?" She said with a grin. She knew what most likely his answer was going to be.

He smiled and giggled as he rolled onto his back and reached to tug her in by the hand. She snugged up to him spooning against each other. He kissed her cheek. "I guess it is my turn then. I will be back love." He said sliding out of the bed. Marianne giggled as she got a good view of his naked backside as he entered the bathroom.

Marianne laid on her back with her foot resting on the mattress with her knee up. The sheet was tangled between her legs and resting on her belly. The door opened and Christopher appeared. He giggled and smiled as he saw her waiting for him. He reached and turned off the light. Marianne was admiring his form as well, noticing that a certain part of him was becoming more awake and alert. He was so gorgeous.

Christopher climbed into bed and moved over to partially lay on top of her. Marianne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. She smiled at him as he leaned down for some good morning kisses. "So far the New Year is starting out very nice." Marianne sighed as Christopher's kisses moved down to her cheek then neck.

"Mmmm hmmm." Christopher responded, moving his kisses down towards her chest. Marianne sighed in pleasure. Christopher moved down and smiled as he became eye level with her beautiful breasts. He nuzzled and kissed them as he caressed her left breast with his hand. Marianne smiled down at him as she caressed his head and hair. "This is a nice way to spend the morning." Marianne sighed as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Oh darling!" Marianne moaned as Christopher took her left nipple in his mouth. He then moved over to her right breast as his left hand caressed its way down her stomach and thigh, then towards her mound. "Hmmm Oh." Marianne whispered trying to hold back a louder moan as she felt his wonderful fingers caress her moist and warm mound. Christopher made his way over to her right breasts and gave equal attention to both of them.

"You are so gorgeous sweetheart. I love every inch of you." Christopher murmured between kisses.

Marianne had her eyes closed and smiled as she sighed. "Thank you love. As I recall you have always been fond of certain areas. Especially the two you are paying attention to now." She as she moaned again.

Christopher smiled and giggled as he kissed her breasts more. "Well, how can I resist." They both giggled as he climbed back up her body smiling at her. She reached up and ran her hands over his cheeks then back through his hair as she smiled up at him. She pulled him down for another deep kiss. Both reading each other's minds Marianne spread her hips wider as he positioned himself between her legs. His erection rested against her moist mound.

"Oh darling. I want you so much!" Marianne gasped.

Christopher was moving his lips down her cheek to her neck. He smiled against her skin. "I know you do. We both are so fond of morning sex when we wake up." He said as he moved his hip and was rubbing his member against her soaking mound.

Marianne giggled. "Well it is so much better than a cup of coffee to wake us up." She said looking up at him. He smiled back and kissed her lips again as he moved his hips and gently slid inside her snug opening.

"Oh!" She moaned and gasped as she wrapped her legs around his hips and buttocks. Christopher held himself up a bit on his elbows so he could watch her face as he pushed in deeply. She gazed up at him with her pleasure filled eyes. Seeing the same pleasure he was feeling in his.

"You feel so warm and wonderful Marianne. It feels so good being inside you. I love you so much." Christopher gasped as he increased his thrusts. Marianne closed her eyes and laid her head back. She used her thighs to pull him deeper inside her. She gasped and moaned as his position caused his rock hard erection to stroke her sensitive nub. Christopher could feel himself get closer and could tell from Marianne's movements and sounds that she was too. One thrust against each other and both gasped and moaned. Christopher muffled his moan against her neck and pillow as she muffled hers against his neck and shoulder. Marianne gasped as she felt his warmth shoot into her with his release.

They were both panting and sweaty. Christopher pulled back and looked down at her. Both smiled and giggled at each other as they reached for another kiss. "Like I said making love to you is so much better than coffee." She said with a smile.

Christopher leaned down for another kiss. He slid out of her and rested on his side looking at her glowing form. "Yes darling. However, I did work up an appetite and I believe a shared shower is in order before we make our appearance at breakfast." He said stroking her arm as he placed a kiss on her shoulder and neck. Knowing that they were both sweaty and rather sticky in certain areas from the wonderful morning treat they just had.

Marianne giggled and reached up to kiss him again. "Yes, I believe you are right. I will race you to the shower." She said with a giggle and jumped out of bed heading towards the bathroom. Christopher smiled and laughed as he watched her gorgeous bare body make her way towards the shower.

Everyone made it downstairs some looking a little worse for wear due to the celebration. They all sat and enjoyed a wonderful brunch. Anne noticed that her two eldest daughters were glowing and would exchange grins with their significant others. Knowing that they had a lovely celebration on their own. Anne was thrilled the new year was going to bring happiness for her family.

Christopher said good morning to Margaret and exchanged a smile and good morning to Natalie. The girl blushed and smiled. She could barely mutter a good morning or a reply when he asked if she had a nice time. Christopher took his set next to Marianne again. "I am not sure but Natalie keeps blushing and giggling when I look their way."

Marianne smiled and kissed his cheek. He darling fiancé could be a bit aloof sometimes. "Well Natalie has a huge crush on you. I personally can't blame her." Christopher blushed and grinned.

"Oh come on Marianne. I don't think that is it." He said putting jam on his toast.

"Yes, it is. She fancies you. You are devastatingly handsome." She said grinning at him as he blushed more.

Just at that moment Margaret was making her way back to the table with her plate. She her the last snippet of their conversation. She leaned down between them. "Well part of Natalie not being able to look at the two of you without giggling was because when we were headed to bed we heard the interesting sounds coming from our guestroom. You are going to have to realize the doors are not soundproof." Margaret said trying to hold back a giggle as she headed back over to sit next to Natalie.

Both Marianne and Christopher turned beet red and looked at each other. "No wonder the poor girl can not look at us in the eye." Christopher said with a giggle and mortification at the same time.

Marianne kissed his cheek. "I think we are going to owe those two for their trauma." Marianne said as Christopher smiled at her.


End file.
